Four Special Crystals
Four Special Crystals is the 13th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 33rd episode overall. Plot Scales, Jeweler-pus, and Oorameshia team up to steal four special crystals from the museum, and the CandyCakes must race for them. Episode (The episode begins at the museum in Jupiter Town. The guppies are swimming down the hall.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Can you believe they're finally going to show us this crystals?" *Sugar Pie: "They said they were the oldest crystals around! I can't wait to see them." *Lolipop Pops: "They're called the Special Crystals." *Vanilla Cake: "...What's so special about them?" *Choco Cream (prancing around excitedly): "Where are those crystals? I wanna see them! Where are they? Where are they?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Just don't get overexcited, Choco." *Choco Cream: "Sorry, but I'm just excited to the point where I can't stop jumping around!" *Voice: "Oh no!" (The guppies go to see what's happening. They noticed four empty glass domes, where the crystals should be.) *Lolipop Pops (gasp): "What happened?" *Mayor Jupiter: "Well, for some reason, those crystals seem to have disappeared." *Blueberry Jam: "Disappeared? What do you mean?" *Mayor Jupiter: "Uhh..." *Choco Cream: "Ooh! Four?! FOUR?! That's got to be the most fun! This is the greatest day ever!" (blowing party kazoo) "We need to celebrate, because this is the first time we'll see those crystals! Woo-hoo!" *Vanilla Cake: "Choco, I think you should let the mayor finish." *Choco Cream: "Oh, but--" *Vanilla Cake: "No!" *Choco Cream: "But--" *Vanilla Cake: "NO!" *Choco Cream: "La dee do dum dum! La la la--!" (Vanilla smacks him on the head to keep him quiet.) *Blueberry Jam: "Now how can those crystals just disappear like that?" *Mayor Jupiter: "Uhh..." *Vanilla Cake: "Could they be stolen?" *Mayor Jupiter: "I was gonna say that!" *Sugar Pie: "They're stolen?! You're kidding!" *Mayor Jupiter: "No." (Sweetheart comes by.) *Sweetheart: "Be careful around them. Those crystals have strange magical surges that come and go." *Choco Cream: "Wait! They have to make a wish and blow out their candles! Which is easy, because there's no candles to blow out! It's their first time here, after all!" *Lolipop Pops (deep sigh): "Don't you worry. We'll find them." (First scene is in the castle's dungeon. Scales and Oorameshia are playing around wtih the crystals.) *Scales: "Ah, wonderful. Don't you agree, Oorameshia?" *Oorameshia: "Yes, I couldn't agree more." *Scales: "Just wait til Jeweler-pus sees this." (looks around, confused) "Speaking of Jeweler-pus, where is he?" *Jeweler-pus (behind a door): "Coming in right now." (He barges into the room.) Jeweler-pus Ah, these Four Special Crystals They're for us, only us They're gleaming And shining And very, indeed, fantastic! *Scales: "Grrrr, that's enough!" *Jeweler-pus: "I'm sorry, but stealing jewels and other stuff is what I do. Now is everyone ready for the best day of our lives?" (He clears his throat, and begins singing opera. Scales and Oorameshia exchange looks before they glare at him.) *Scales: "Alright, Jeweler-pus, you can stop!" *Jeweler-pus: "I'm singing to my crystals." *Oorameshia: "You mean our crystals." *Jeweler-pus: "Bah, gem bug! But why not celebrate when all these are finally ours? Can't you consider this the best day ever?" *Scales: "Of course, but we won't sing about it." (realizes something) "Ahh! With these crystals, we've been so distracted!" *Oorameshia: "What's the trouble, Scales?" *Scales: "I just remembered something. You guys know the CandyCake Guppies?" *Jeweler-pus: "Yes. Why?" *Scales: "Well, I think they're gonna start looking for them right now. If they caught us with these crystals, we're dead." *Jeweler-pus: "Oh, you're right! We got to hide these!" *Oorameshia: "Come on, go, go!" (They grabbed the crystals and dashed up the stairs. Meanwhile, the guppies go around parts of Jupiter Town, asking anyone about the crystals' disappearance.) *Lolipop Pops: "I don't get it. Who could be nasty enough to steal those crystals?" *Vanilla Cake: "Whoever it was, we'll teach them it's not right to steal from a museum." (First, they went to see Mistletoe.) *Mistletoe: "The Four Special Crystals? Well, I haven't seen anyone sneaking into the museum and steal them. But I can't help today. I'm still doing my job." *Lolipop Pops: "Thanks, anyway." (Second, the guppies went to see Bustle and Hazele.) *Bustle: "Oh, no. Hazele and I have to leave for our family reunion." *Hazele: "And we haven't seen any thieves steal any crystals." (Third, they go ask the villains.) *Grim Reaper: "No!" *Scarecrow: "We're super lazy, so no evil for us today!" (Fourth, they asked Gastro.) *Gastro: "Thieves? Stealing the Special Crystals? And I can't help today. I'm still repairing." (Last, to Sunflower.) *Sunflower: "Me? Thieves? Investigate? Oh, nonononono." (The guppies slowly fly off.) *Lolipop Pops: "Guys, so what if the folks we ask won't help us? It's up to us to solve it." *Blueberry Jam: "That's right." *Choco Cream: "But we won't see those crystals?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, we will see them." (We cut back to the museum.) *Sweetheart: "Now, kids, are you sure you can find those crystals?" *Lolipop Pops: "We will. We can do this, and it's only the six of us that'll do the task." *Dandelion: "But this time you have to be super careful. Those crystals are very delicate." *Choco Cream: "Yes, we know. We will. We are!" *Sugar Pie: "We asked many citizens in Jupiter Town, and everyone barely knew about the crystals. We don't know who stole them. Even Scarecrow and Grim Reaper don't have a clue." *Mayor Jupiter: "A-and--" *Lolipop Pops: "Wait a sec! I used Future Sight, and I think I might know who stole them. It may be Scales, Oorameshia, and Jeweler-pus." (Scales, Oorameshia, and Jeweler-pus were outside the building, heard Pops's words.) *Scales: "Uh-oh." (The guppies looked out the window and spotted the three villains dashing off.) *Blueberry Jam: "Are those the guys you're talking about, Pops?" *Lolipop Pops: "Exactly. Come on, guppies!" (The guppies fly down to tackle the villains to the ground.) *Oorameshia: "I've been tackled!" *Vanilla Cake: "And you deserve it!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Give us back our crystals!" *Jeweler-pus: "Why should we?" *Choco Cream: "I wanna see them!" *Scales: "Can you guys just let us go?" *Vanilla Cake: "Tell us and we won't hurt you." (Oorameshia sneaks up behind the guppies, grabbing them and bundling them together with rope.) *Lolipop Pops: "Let us go!" (The three maniacally laughed at them, then made faces.) *Vanilla Cake: "Come here, you!" *Choco Cream: "Maybe this will drive you crazy!" Cream Shake your tail, oink oink oink! Wriggle your snout, oink oink oink! Wiggle your rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink! Shake your tail, oink oink oink! Wriggle your snout, oink oink oink! Wiggle your rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink!" *Jeweler-pus: "Ah, make it stop!" *Scales: "Yeah!" Cream Shake your tail, oink oink oink! Wriggle your snout, oink oink oink! Wiggle your rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink!" (Flour come out of nowhere and covered the guppies. Butterflies passing by laughed at them.) *Choco Cream: "I think we'll look good in a photo." *Sugar Pie: "Yes, but not today." (The blue crystal rolls next to Pops.) *Lolipop Pops: "Yes! Our first Special Crystal found!" (We cut to a thick forest.) *Vanilla Cake: "Why are we here?" *Blueberry Jam: "We might find that green crystal here in this forest." *Scales: "Not if we find it first. We'll find it before you." *Vanilla Cake: "We're gonna find it first!" (Jeweler-pus punches a tree and the green crystal falls out.) *Choco Cream: "Ooh! THE CRYSTAL!!!" (prancing around) "This is the best day ever!" (He glares at the three villains, and Vine Whips them. However, Scales grabbed hold of them and Choco was thrown towards his friends and fell into a pond. They came out drenched. Bugs passing by laughed.) *Sugar Pie: "Since when do animals and bugs laugh at us?" *Cinnamon Buns (spitting out water): "Never..." (Next scene is a hot springs area, where the gang could find the red Special Crystal. Scales and the other two were the first to arrived.) *Oorameshia: "Have we lost them?" *Scales: "I think we lost them." *Blueberry Jam: "Think again." *Lolipop Pops: "You guys will never escape from us!" (She Thunderbolts them. The villains were dazed after getting shocked, and fell into a hole. They came out with the red crystal. Cinnamon used Confuse Ray on the villains and she took the red crystal.) *Lolipop Pops: "Nice job, Cinnamon. We've got the red crystal!" (Suddenly, hot water sprung out of a hole and splashes on the guppies. They shrieked when the scolding hot water touched their skin, and end up with slight burns all over their bodies. The villains sneaked away, while ants crawling by laughed. Lastly, we cut to a palm tree beach. The guppies are looking for the yellow crystal. Then, sand was starting to pile on Pops.) *Lolipop Pops: "Hey, who's digging?" (Scales, Oorameshia, and Jeweler-pus are digging a large hole in the sand with shovels.) *Oorameshia: "Looks like someone needs to chill out and go under the shade because she's in the sun too long-a-''wong''!" *Lolipop Pops: "That's it! We've had it! We will find that yellow crystal before you!" *Jeweler-pus: "Oh really, Miss Pops?" *Sweetheart: "Hello!" (The villains quickly shot up ontop of a palm tree to hide, but the guppies didn't see them.) *CandyCake Guppies: "Hello, Sweetheart!" *Sweetheart: "So how was the search coming along?" *Lolipop Pops: "Oh, we're doing good. We've found three so far, and we're looking for the last one now." *Sweetheart: "Oh, that's great! You know, I just want to stop by and see if you need help." *Choco Cream: "What?" *Lolipop Pops: "You know, Choco. Investigation can take a lot of work, and not everyone can just cut out to handle the responsibility." *Choco Cream: "Ex-''cuse'' me? Hmph...Well, thanks for stopping by, Sweetheart. Sorry, we've had enough help. We've very busy with our resposibilities here!" *Sweetheart: "I'm happy to help! It's no--" (A coconut falls on his head. As he left, Scales and the others jump out.) *Scales: "So, guppies! Did you know that once those crystals interact with each other, they send off strange magic?" *Blueberry Jam: "We know that." *Oorameshia: "So you did? We're still not handing back those crystals." (The ghost grouped Scales and Jeweler-pus together and the three disappear into thin air.) *Choco Cream: "What?" *Sugar Pie: "Where did they go?" (Back in the museum, the three villains dashed down the hall when they saw the four empty glass domes. They gasped.) (Scales looked forward in fear.) *Scales: "Oh, nononono! What the heck have we done?!" *Oorameshia: "What are you saying?" *Scales: "I never realized how important these crystals are to this museum." *Jeweler-pus: "Sweetheart! Jupiter! Dandy! Where are you?" *Oorameshia: "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" (They went further down the hall until they heard a soft voice. Behind a dinosaur skeleton, Sweetheart peers out with a maniacal smile.) *Scales: "Ahhh! Uh, Sweetheart, sorry! We're very sorry for stealing those crystals! We now realized what we did is bad. Stealing is not okay." *Sweetheart (grinning evilly): "Heh heh heh..." (He walks into a dark area, not coming out.) *Jeweler-pus: "Sweetheart?" (The villains heard echoed laughter in the hall, possibly from the guppies. The laughter gets lower and sinister. The villains look up to see Vanilla Cake on the ceiling.) *Vanilla Cake: "AHA!" *Jeweler-pus: "What?! You were spying on us the whole time?!" *Vanilla Cake: "That's right! I have the crystals!" *Scales: "No way!" (He tries jumping up to get them from Vanilla.) *Scales: "You- get down here- right now- with those- things! Ahhh!" (He falls flat on Oorameshia and Jeweler-pus.) *Scales (gasps for breath): "Oh, come on!" (Jeweler-pus walks into the dark room, but ends up getting dragged out by Choco and Cinnamon. The crystals suddenly fell from Vanilla's grasp. Cinnamon grabs three of them, but one of them by mouth.) *Oorameshia: "Hey! Spit that crystal out!" *Choco Cream: "But I wanna see them!" *Oorameshia: "No!" (He takes all the crystals Choco and Blueberry and Pops jump out, wrapping him up in ropes. However, the ropes went through his body and zooms off with the crystals.) *Lolipop Pops: "Get him, guys! He has the crystals!" (The guppies attempt to go after Oorameshia, and after many fails, they grabbed him by the tail.) *CandyCake Guppies: "Gotch!" (lifted from the floor) "...Right?" *Oorameshia: "Get off me!" (With the guppies grabbing hold on his tail, they were constantly thudding and crashing all over the place and on the stairs. They went through metal rings and bumped on the stairs again. They slipped off the ghost's tail. The crystals fell next to them. The guppies each touched the crystals, and they were magically lifted from the floor.) *Blueberry & Choco: "Woah!" *Sugar & Cinnamon: "This must be what it feels like to fly!" *Vanilla Cake: "We can already fly, you know that." *Lolipop Pops: "It's the crystals. The magic is spreading throughout our bodies." (They fly off.) *Jeweler-pus: "Hmph! There they go!" (The villains caught them in a large dinosaur skull and tapes it down.) *Scales: "There we go! Now who are the bad ones?" (Pops, with magic, lifts the skull from the floor.) *Blueberry, Cinnamon, Vanilla, Sugar, Choco: "YEAH!!!" *Lolipop Pops: "Now let's go get them!" (First, Cinnamon uses Rock Toss at the villains. Next, the guppies electrocute them with a Thunderbolt. Vanilla finishes it off with Seismic Toss. Defeated, the villains burst into tears. In the far corner, Sweetheart, Jupiter, and Dandelion were crying as well. The guppies then try to cheer them up with flour poured on theirselves. The six stopped their crying.) *Scales: "Ha ha...Well, you guys taught me and my friends a lesson. An important one, alright." *Sweetheart: "Well, now we should get this place cleaned up." (Everyone worked together to get the area cleaned up by dawn. Afterwards, the area was spotless and the four crystals are in their glass domes. Sir Big Rings and Mr Rainbow comes in.) *Mr Rainbow: "Guppies!" *Sir Big Rings: "We're here! Wow!" *Mr Rainbow: "Everything here looks spotless!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Mr Rainbow! Sir Big Rings! Over here!" (Rainbow & Big Rings came in and saw the crystals.) *Mr Rainbow: "Wow!" *Sir Big Rings: "This is amazing. We were able to see those crystals on display. Everyone will be excited to see them." *Mr Rainbow: "I heard they were stolen earlier." *Vanilla Cake: "They were, but we caught our criminals." (He points to Scales, Oorameshia, and Jeweler-pus in the corner, sleeping.) *Sir Big Rings: "I hope they weren't causing too much trouble." *Mayor Jupiter: "Heh heh...They weren't causing any trouble..." *Dandelion: "Just a little trouble between them and the crystals." *Mr Rainbow: "That's great!" *Lolipop Pops: "You know, I think you should thank us, because we got those crystals. And now everyone will see them on display." *Choco Cream: "And what about one thing?" *Sugar Pie: "What is it?" *Blueberry Jam: "I think I know." (Choco blows a party kazoo for streamers to fall on Blueberry.) *Blueberry Jam: "I knew it!" *Choco Cream: "Let's celebrate!" End of episode. Category:Candycakes guppies episodes